If You Ask Me
by Yella
Summary: Adam/Fiona. Short sweet songfic. Just a little something I did before continuing my chapter story.


**A/N: This is set after What a Girl Wants. Just a little something I cooked up between writing for Palex (yes, there's a new one in the works...kind of) and my newest 'Shark out of Water'. I just needed a little inspiration to get me going on the next chapters. It's short, but tons of sweetness. Oh, and I do not own the song, "Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys. As soon as I heard it I thought of doing this. Oh, and for everyone that gets confused, in this story Adam is a girl who wants to be a boy. In my other story it's opposite :-D**

Adam walked into the gym for prom. His light blue suit shining as the cheap disco lights glittered off of his face. He looked across the room, the girl of his dreams staring right back.

_Moment of honesty_  
_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_  
_Whose it gonna be?_

Fiona saw Adam walk through the gym, passing by like a swift breeze. He never once broke the contact with her, walking as smooth as he looked. Fiona finally moved, sitting next to her brother, angry with herself for being the first to look away.

_I'm gonna sit right here_  
_And tell you while it comes to me_  
_If you have something to say_  
_You should say it right now_

Adam felt his heart shift as she looked away. Her beautiful eyes, now fixated by her brother's attention. "Gotta make a grand gesture, Holly J said so."

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_  
_And I deserve it,_

Fiona struggled, trying to hear everything her brother was ranting on about while trying not to be the first to look back. Even though, she could feel his eyes burning a hole to her heart.

_I know I deserve it_  
_Its become something that's impossible to ignore_  
_And I can't take it_

Adam grabbed a drink and found Holly J standing behind the punch bowl, always serving, never joining in the fun. "Hey, any news?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his punch.

"Nothing on her end, but her brother won't shut up." Holly J turned back to the punch then looked up, "I love this song."

_I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby_  
_If we do the unthinkable_  
_will it make us look crazy?_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_

Declan finally stopped, trailing his sister's eyes back and forth to the punch table. "Who you looking at?" He smiled his sure smile.  
"Nothing, He's nothing…I mean, it's nothing…"  
"Go on over, I know you want to." Declan smiled up as he caught Adam's gaze.

_I know you said to me_  
_"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"_  
_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually_

Adam walked over to Fiona gradually, leaving his drink with Holly J, giving her a small 'thank you' murmur before directing his attention back to his beauty.

"He's heading this way, already?" Fiona visibly gulped  
"There's no time like the present." Declan gave her a push towards Adam, "No use in waiting."

_If we gonna do something about it_  
_We should do it right now_

"Would you like to dance?" Adam smiled, taking Fiona's hand in his own. He lead her over to the dance floor, her vibrant smile being the only answer he needed.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_  
_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_

Fiona laid her head on his shoulder, "It's not weird? Even after knowing everything about me? My last boyfriend…he wasn't exactly…"  
"…worthy of you? And besides, I think my secret is a little more outlandish then yours." Adam smiled at her softness in his arms, he felt his hands snake around her waist. "I wish I could be a real man for you." He whispered

_Its become something that's impossible to ignore_  
_Its what we make it_  
_I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby?_

Fiona stepped back a bit, then relented back into his arms, "What's a real man anyways? Graham? Is that what a 'real man' is?" she questioned.  
Adam clenched his jaw, "No, that's not a real man. A real man would treat you with respect. Someone who really cared for you, they would treat you with as much respect as humanly possible. A girl as beautiful as you? You deserve the world."

_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy?_  
_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin_

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Fiona leaned up a bit, softly speaking into Adam's ear.  
"How could you not be? You're here, with me, dancing with me in front of the whole school, and it feels like we are the only two in the world right now."

_If you ask me I'm ready_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_

Fiona backed up to get a better view of Adam's eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek then brushed her fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter your gender, Adam. You are my white knight. You saved this princess from a fallen king. If you ask me, at anytime, to be yours, I'm ready."

_Why give up before we try_  
_Feel the lows before the highs_  
_Clip our wings before we fly away_  
_I can't say I can't compare_  
_I'm suspended it the air_  
_Won't you come be in the sky with me?_

Adam slowly brought his lips to Fiona's. Adam placed his hands at the base over her cheeks, lifting her head up to meet his; the softness in their lips sending shocks of lightning throughout their bodies. Fiona backed away for a second looking down, then back up into Adam's eyes. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

_I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby?_  
_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy_  
_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm saying_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_

He smiled back, placing a soft promise against her lips as he made them reunite, "I'm ready."


End file.
